Demons I get, People are just crazy
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: Sam and Dean are a couple, then something happens Dean gets put in a coma and Sam's kidnapped. To find out the how, why and who you need to read the story. I suck at summaries, but this story's going to be good. So read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the characters and show belong to their rightful owner, except for the characters I make up.

Warning: Rated R for rape, wincest, foul language and torture.

Setting: Near the end of season 3, Sam and Dean are already a couple. I also changed the ending so Dean doesn't die, Sam saves him in time. Now read and enjoy.

Italic's will indicate memories.

Chapter 1:

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, his head was resting against the cool glass window. It was late and Dean was heading to a bar for some money. They were almost broke, in fact they can't even get a motel room they're so low on cash. So it was time for Dean to do a little hustling. Sam on the other hand had brought a couple of books to read.

Dean parked in the parking lot and got out, Sam sighed as he got out of the car and followed Dean. He was tired and not in the mood for this. And besides he hasn't been kissed by Dean all day, and he has no idea why. They've been together for the past few weeks, so Dean suddenly refusing Sam was confusing. Sure they haven't gone past groping and kissing but Sam's just not ready. And in a few weeks Dean will be dead and he'll be alone.

Maybe that was the reason Dean stopped showing any affection for him. He sat at one of the tables with a beer and his books while Dean hustled pool. Dean looked over a Sam, he didn't understand, he'd make advances to the next step of their budding relationship, and Sam would back off. Dean knows Sam's a virgin when it comes to male sex but doesn't he know that Dean would never hurt him, he'd take it easy on Sam. After all the first times suppose to be gentle and passionate, not hard and rough.

Sam was too busy reading his book to notice the two guys at the bar watching him, they saw Dean and Sam come in together. Sure the shorter guy was hot but they much preferred them tall and lean. Unlike Sam Dean did notice how those guys were watching Sam, they had a lustful look in their eyes. Dean decided it was time for these guys to know that Sam is already taken.

Dean finished his game of pool took the money and headed over to the table where his brother and beer sat. He took a swig of his beer, before looking at the guys, than put his hand on Sam's shoulder to get his attention, which worked as Sam looked up at Dean who was still standing up. Dean then bent over and kissed Sam in a possessive way. Sam was shocked by this sudden action. Sam parted his lips a little so Dean's tongue could slip inside. It was a very intense kiss which left Sam breathless when Dean pulled away. "Let's go." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. He had enough money for the night and tomorrow. Sam just nodded as Dean paid for the drinks while Sam got his books and they left.

Thirty minutes later Sam was unlocking the motel room door, with his duffle slung over his shoulder. Dean followed with the weapons bag and his. There was a king sized bed, they no longer slept in separate beds. Though Dean still slept on the side closest to the door.

Sam went to the bathroom after they got some what settled. After he emptied his bladder he walked out to be greeted by another possessive kiss. Dean's hands were on Sam and Sam's hands were on Dean. Dean pushed Sam against the wall on the other side of the room. He started to push Sam's jacket off, Sam didn't protest. Sam took Dean's jacket off as well. Then their shirts were next, Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and straddled his hips. Dean's lips went down to Sam's neck then his chest, and then to his nipples. Sam was panting and gasping as his hands went to Dean's hair. Dean licked down Sam's stomach, his hands going to Sam's jeans. Dean looked up at Sam who had his head thrown back and his mouth slightly open. Then he asked, "Can you handle me." Dean didn't want to take Sam's virginity away from him if he wasn't ready. That's when it snapped inside Sam's memories, the reason he's been so hesitant with this.

"_Can you handle me?"_

"_No. No stop get off."_

More pleas rang in Sam's ears and Sam panicked. "No." Sam said barely above a whisper. "What?" Dean asked not sure if he heard correctly. "No." Sam said a bit louder. Dean moved up Sam's body his hands on each side of Sam's face. Sam looked at Dean but instead of Dean there was someone else, but who. "No. Get off, get off." Sam said pushing at Dean's chest trying to get Dean off of him. Dean instantly got off of Sam, he could see the fear and panic on Sam's face. "Sam what is it." Sam got off of the bed, he looked around the room, then his eyes settled on Dean who was getting off of the bed as well. Sam moved back from Dean, Sam wanted to say something, say sorry or something, anything. But he remained silent and just stared at Dean.

After a few seconds Dean finally decided to break the silence. "What happened Sam?" Sam shook his head, "I don't know. I just, for a minute I thought you were someone else." Dean took a few steps to Sam, Sam stayed where he was. "Who?" Dean asked. Someone must have scared Sam, from the way he acted, and he wanted to know who and what they did. "Just someone from Stanford." Sam said really not wanting to talk about this. He had forgotten for so long that the memories were to painful. He just wanted to run, and forget again. "What did they do?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, as he backed up. No Dean can never know, he'd…He'd stop loving me. Sam thought as panic again rose to the surface. Dean knew at least he suspected from when it happened that this someone must have hurt Sam in a more sexual way, and that made Dean furies, though he hid it from Sam.

"Sam who hurt you?" Dean asked, he was trying not to lose his patients. "No Dean." Sam said as he headed to the door, he needed to get out, he needed to escape Dean's questions, and those looks. But Dean stopped Sam before he had a chance to open the door. "What happened." Dean asked as he turned Sam around to face him. "It was a long time ago Dean please let it go." Sam said as tears came to his eyes. "I-I can't remember anyways." Sam said. Dean was going to let it go for now, but he had one more question. "Did he take your virginity?" Dean guessed that it was a he. Sam looked down, as he slowly nodded his head and a few tears slipped down his face. He had pretended it never happened, it made it easier, then he met Jess and soon he didn't have to pretend, he just forgot.

A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter, it gets better, and some of it is very graphic.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on chapter one

Warning: This chapter is defiantly rated R for some graphic sex, so if that upsets you then you're reading the wrong story. For there will be more from this point on. Along with some torture and rape. Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 2:

It's been a week and Dean has yet to get Sam to tell him what happened. Dean was behind the wheel of the Impala, while Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat. It had been one hell of a hunt. A angry spirit had decided to throw Sam into the wall and down the stairs. It always seems that if they're not being thrown around Sam's getting choked.

Dean looked over at Sam, he looked so peaceful, so innocent. Dean turned his head back to the road, it was long, dark and no car in sight. Perfect, that gives Dean an idea. He turned over onto the side of the road and stopped.

Sam felt the car stop and figured they must be at the hotel. Dean turned off the car, took his jacket off and threw it in the back seat, along with his shirt. Sam started to wake up, but when he noticed there was no hotel just woods he started to get suspicious. He looked over at Dean and his jaw dropped, Dean was hot. It took a minute for Sam to get over the shock, and then he asked. "Dean what are you doing?" Dean couldn't get that sexy smirk off his lips. It always makes Sam weak in the knees. "Why don't you guess." Dean said as he moved over grabbed the back of Sam's head and kissed him. Sam instantly forgot about his question and melted into Dean's kiss.

Dean took his other hand and grabbed Sam's leg and pulled him down to lay his back on the bench seat of the Impala. So Dean was bent half way over Sam while one of Sam's legs was by Dean and the other was off the bench. Leaving plenty of room between Sam's legs for Dean. Dean broke the kiss just long enough to get rid of Sam's shirt leaving his chest naked too. Then Dean got back to kissing him as he moved his hands to Sam's pants. Sam was into the kiss to much to notice. It was gentle, and passionate.

Sam moaned as his felt his pants being pulled down. Dean moved down to Sam's neck kissing and sucking. Sam grabbed the back of Dean's head with one hand and the seat with the other as he arched up into Dean's kisses. He was moaning, and growing hard at the same time.

Dean moved down Sam's body he pulled off Sam's shoes and then his pants followed shortly by his boxers, leaving Sam completely naked and hard. Dean went back to kissing Sam moving down his chest stopping at his left nipple, kissing and licking and sucking an nipping. Sam was panting and moaning and arching up the whole time.

Dean was getting painfully tight in his pants, but he wasn't going to rush this. He wanted Sam to have a good experience. After Dean was finished with Sam's left nipple he went to his right. He moves his hands down Sam's chest to his hips wrapping one hand around Sam's erection. Sam gasped "Dean." Sam moaned as he felt Dean's hand stroke him. Dean took his other hand and pulled out the lube from his jeans pockets and put it on the dash before working on taking his pants off, leaving Sam's need for a brief moment to finish undressing. Then went to kissing Sam, Sam eagerly opened his mouth, Dean's tongue went in to explore. It was a good way to distract Sam, while he lubed up a couple of fingers.

Sam closed his eyes and just relaxed into the kiss. While Sam was relaxed Dean took his lubed up index finger to Sam's entrance and ever so gently pushed into Sam. Sam gasped as he gripped the seat and groaned. Dean pulled away and went to nibble on Sam's ear lobe, which was one of Sam's sensitive triggers and it worked as he relaxed again and moaned.

Dean just let Sam get use to the feeling before he moved his finger inside Sam losing the muscles so he could slide right in with out hurting Sam. Sam was so lost in the sensations his body was feeling he didn't even notice when Dean added a second finger and started to stretch Sam's entrance.

Once Sam was stretched enough Dean lubed up his member before he grabbed Sam's leg that was beside him, draping it over his shoulder. Before slowly pushing inside Sam, Sam gasped, it hurt but not like the first time, the pain only lasted for a moment, but it wall melted away when Dean brushed up against Sam's prostate. Dean went at a slow pace. After he was fully inside of Sam he stopped and let Sam's body adjust before pulling almost all the way out then thrust back inside. He started an even rhythm. Sam was moaning and groaning and call out Dean's name each time Dean hit his prostate. He was in bliss, all those bad memories just faded away. Why had he put this off for so long. Dean kept kissing Sam, as he thrust inside him. He loved being inside of Sam, he never wanted to leave. But he was getting close to his climax, and he had a good feeling that Sam was as well. It was ten minutes later and they both cried out together as they came at the same time. Then they just laid there catching their breath. It was a few minutes before Dean said anything. "So, how was it?" He asked looking into Sam's eyes. He nodded before speaking. "It was…it was…it was." Sam said his brain having lost the ability to speak coherently. But Dean understood. It was good, and maybe in a few days he can get some answers out of Sam about what had happened at Collage.

((Happy New years everyone.))

Supernatural Fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer on chapter one

Chapter 3:

Dean's plan hadn't worked, it's been almost a week since he had sex or made love or what ever you wanna call it to Sam in the car. And he still hasn't been able to get any answer out of Sam about what happened to him in collage. They were sitting in a diner one afternoon talking about a new case they're on. Sam was on his laptop while they were waiting for their lunch. "So what did you find out at the library?" Dean asked.

"I printed up some papers on the haunted house and it's background." Sam said as he looked next to his laptop only to remember that he had thrown them in the back seat when Dean picked him up. "I left the papers in the car. I'll be right back." Sam said as he stood up, he paused as he was passing Dean. "Don't eat any of my fries while I'm gone." Sam said, Sam was pretty sure the food would be there by the time he got back. And Sam was right, a minute after he left the food arrived. Dean not one to listen stole a couple fries from Sam's plate.

Sam has the worst luck, of all the towns to take a gig in it had to be the town where his nightmare lived in. He walked out to the car and pulled on the handle of the back seat door to find it locked. "Man I forgot the keys." Sam said, he turned to go back for them when someone was in his way. He was Dean's height, Dean's build. He looked a lot like Dean but he wasn't Dean. It was one of the reason Sam had been so attracted to him in collage. He had even taken a fighting class when he was younger so he was pretty good at fighting Sam. "Frank." Sam said. As all the memories finally came back to him, "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Funny you should ask Sam, because I live here." Frank said, his voice wasn't as deep as Dean's, but it was close. "Well I don't have time to catch up. You see my brothers in there and he's waiting." Sam said. Frank looked and saw Dean by the window. It was easy to know it was Dean because they were so close to looking alike.

Sam started to walk past him when Frank grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him back into the car. Sam was taken by surprise, and before he could get past the surprise he found himself bent over the trunk of the car with Frank holding him down. "Frank no get off." Sam said as he fought to get him off of him. While Sam had a height advantage both Frank and Dean had a strength advantage. But of course Sam's fear was making it harder for him to fight as he felt like he was back in collage where Frank had raped him. Sam was trying not to panic but failing, especially after he felt Frank's pants clad erection as Frank pushed against him. "D-Dean." Sam said as tears came to his eyes. "Dean."

"Oh shut up." Frank said as he pulled on Sam's hair. "I plan on having fun with you, it's been a while, and I just couldn't help thinking of you for all these years." Frank said.

Dean was oblivious as he waited for Sam, he was starting to what was taking him so long. He just realized that he had locked the up the Impala, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his keys. Now he worried, Sam would've already known and come back to get them. He looked out the window and saw what was going on, he stood up and walked outside, "Hey. Let him go." Dean growled out. "Dean." Sam cried out in panic. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it did, "Get your fucking hands off of him." Dean said. Frank looked at Dean, he could see the anger written all over his face, Dean wasn't trying to hide it. Frank backed off, "I'll catch some other time Sam." Frank said as he took off. "Sam, Sammy you okay." Dean said he was still angry but not Sam. Sam turned around, he was felt embarrassed, he after had been in the process of getting raped. He wiped his eyes not wanting Dean to see him cry. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm good. Oh keys." Sam said holding out his hand. Dean gave him the keys. "Sammy who had that been?" Dean asked. Sam turned around and unlocked the door grabbing the papers. "Just someone from collage." Sam informed him.

"Sam we're having a talk about this when we get back to the motel." Dean informed him, it wasn't a request it was an order.

After they ate, talked about the hunt they were and got back to the motel it was time to have that talk Dean had said they would have. Sam sat on the bed as he watched Dean pace as he waited for Dean to say something. "Sammy who was that?" Sam looked at his hands, "Sammy look at me." Dean said. Sam looked up at him, "He was just a friend from collage." Sam said.

"Sam I may not know what it's like to have a friend, but I do know that friends never try and rape you." Dean said.

Sam nodded, "You're right. He had been a friend, then a boyfriend, then a rapist." Sam explained. "He's names Frank, I met him my first year at Stanford, he reminded me of you. And we became friends, soon we started dating, he was my first boyfriend, but he wasn't you. So when we decided to have sex I couldn't do. It was then that I realized what I wanted and it wasn't him, it was you. He couldn't take no for answer and you wouldn't stop and I-I didn't have the strength to get him off of me and-and." Sam had tears in his eyes as he was telling Dean, he looked at the ground not able to face Dean afraid of what he'd see. Dean walked to the bed and sat next to Sam, he put his arm around him and pulled him close. Sam hugged Dean, "It's okay Sammy, you're safe with me." Dean reminded him.

"You don't think I'm weak."

"Sam I don't think you're weak. You got through and are doing just fine." Dean said as he put his hand under Sam's chin and had him look at him. Then he kissed him like nothing had happened. He put his arms around Sam and pushed him to the bed, Sam opened his mouth to Dean's questing tongue, nothing and no one was going to change Dean's feelings for Sam.

A/N: The next chapter is going to contain rape, and different types of torture, if this bothers you then I suggest you leave now while you're ahead.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer on chapter one

Chapter 4:

Sam was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair by a hospital bed where one Dean Winchester laid. Dean was a mess, but at least he was alive, if you can call being in another coma alive. Lilith had almost killed him but Sam's power had saved him just in time. But the doctors don't know if he'll make it and Sam knows that if Dean dies then he'll die with him. He's been sitting there for almost three uncomfortable days, he's had very little sleep, in fact he was starting to fall asleep when Bobby walked into the room.

"Sam you should go back to the motel take a shower and get some sleep." Bobby said. "I'll call you if there's any change." Bobby promised. But Sam was still reluctant to go, he didn't want Dean to wake up and him not be here. But he was to tired to fight with Bobby on this one and figured he'd end up losing anyways so he relented and went down the street to the motel him and Bobby were sharing. He took a nice long hot shower, he was lost in the feeling of the hot water running over his tired and sore muscles he didn't hear the door open. He got out a little while later, he dried off and put on a pair of black boxers before walking into the bedroom. He didn't see anyone around but then again he wasn't paying attention. He laid down on the bed furthest from the door, and closed his eyes. He was almost fully asleep when a clear plastic mask came over his nose and mouth, he gasped in shock as a button was pushed a air went into his lungs from the gasp. It knocked him out almost immediately. The guy who knocked him was big, and strong. Strong enough to throw Sam's body over his shoulder and walk out of the room with out having any troubles, he was also tall, taller then Sam for he wasn't dragging Sam on the ground at all. He stuck Sam into the trunk of a red Sedan before going back into the room. He turned the bed over roughly, he broke a lap, tossed a chair into a wall, then he walked out closing the door before kicking it in. Then he got into his car and drove off.

Bobby's been calling Sam's cell for almost an hour still with no results as Sam's phone was still on the nightstand of the motel room. Bobby looked at Dean who was still asleep, he got out of the chair and walked to the nurses station. "Miss, if my nephew wakes up give me a call." Bobby said giving her his number. "Yes sir." She answered with a smile on her pretty face. Bobby then left for the motel room, when he got there he did not like what he saw, it was a mess, but it's not that mess that worried Bobby or how he was going to pay for the furniture that got broken, it was what wasn't that well more like who. Sam wasn't there, he was missing, gone and something or someone took him. It couldn't have been a spirit or demon because their was salt in front of the door and window, and a devils trap on the ceiling, so it had to be something else. And if Bobby was to guess, he'd have to go with human.

Bobby went to the cops, he told them what he found and who he didn't find, after the 24 hour appointed time, they put out an APB on Sam, and the cops started to look for Sam. Bobby hadn't wanted to go to the cops, but he can handle ghosts, demons and what ever else hung out at night, what he can't handle are humans. Like Dean always says. Demon's he gets, People are just crazy. One month and a week later and still no luck on finding Sam, in fact his case had gone cold and Dean was still in a coma. Things were turning out to be really bad, but just when Bobby thought all things were lost for the two boys he cared about most Dean started to wake up. "Dean, come on Dean you can do it open your eyes." Dean groaned as he woke up to a splitting headache a guy calling his name. It didn't sound like Sam, it wasn't girlie enough, it took a few minutes for him to realize that it's Bobby's. Dean slowly, ever so slowly opened his eyes and looked around the almost blindingly white room. He knew he was in a hospital, if not from the whiteness, it was from the smell, way to sterile. His eyes landed on Bobby after a minute, "Bobby." Dean's voice was horse, he hadn't had any lung damage so he could breath on his own, so he didn't have a breathing tube like last time. "Dean, I'm so glad you're awake boy." Bobby said sounding relived, but there was also a sadness in his voice. Dean looked around the room again. "Where's Sammy?" Dean asked. Bobby didn't know how he was going to tell Dean his baby brother was gone, and they had no idea how to find him. "Dean, your brother's not here at the moment."

"I can see that." Dean said. "Where is he Bobby, what aren't you telling me?" Dean asked knowing that Bobby was hiding something from him.

Bobby knew that he couldn't not tell Dean, so he just came out with it. "Sam's gone Dean, the police think he was kidnapped, the first week you were in a coma." Bobby explained as gentle as he possibly could. Anger flared up in Dean, he started to get up. "Then we're going after him." Dean declared, he didn't get up far as he fell back in bed, he didn't have the strength. Bobby pushed the button for the nurse. "Dean we don't even know where he is, or who took him." Bobby said right before the nurse came in. "Oh good he's awake, I'll get the doctor and then we can start therapy." She explained before walking out. "Therapy I'm not doing therapy."

"Dean it's physical therapy, you've been in a coma for five weeks. It's gonna take time for your strength to come back." Bobby explained.

"No, I have to find Sammy." Dean declared, he tried to fight but couldn't. And realized after he talked to the doctor that he was in no condition to find or help his baby brother. "You'll have therapy for the next three weeks and if you're good by then you can go." The doctor said. After he left Dean looked at Bobby, "Bobby, as soon as I'm finished with therapy we're getting the kid back, is that understood." Dean said, before his body was to tired to carry on and he passed out.

A/N: The next chapter will go back to when Sam was kidnapped and you'll get to see all he goes through, it will be called Torture Part One. So I hope you stay tuned and found out how messed up things get for poor Sammy.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	5. Torture

Disclaimer on chapter one

Torture:

Sam woke up several hours later, or maybe it was days he wasn't sure. Hell he wasn't even sure he was awake, though he was pretty sure from the pain in his arms and head. But he couldn't see anything, all he saw was darkness, he couldn't move his arms feeling them chained above his head, it was cold as a shiver ran through him. He wasn't sure if the shiver was out of fear or cold, he knew he was naked and that just made his fear rise. He was on a very lumpy mattress, he jumped when he heard a door open and bang close. His breathing picked up, he realized then why it was so dark, he was blindfolded. He jumped again when he felt someone touch his arm. "Relax Sam." It was Frank, Sam's fear, Sam's nightmare was back.

Frank moved his hand lower, he brushed his thumb over Sam's lower lip. Then he bent down and forcefully kissed him, Sam bit Frank when he tried to get his tongue in his mouth. Frank pulled back before back handing Sam's face, Sam didn't make a sound and that made Frank angry. "Sam you are going to scream for me one way or another." Frank promised. He moved down the mattress to Sam's legs. Sam could taste blood on his tongue from his newly split lip from that back hand, but quickly forgot about it when Frank pulled Sam's legs apart. Frank undid his pants and the next thing Sam knew a searing pain tore through him as Frank thrust inside Sam with no preparation and no mercy. Frank got what he wanted, a scream of pain and violation tore through Sam's mouth. Sam could feel blood flow between his legs, after what felt like forever Sam just felt numb, he'd stopped screaming, he had tried to get free, tried to fight them off but Frank was just to strong and Sam was still being effected by what ever drug had knocked him out.

Sam whimpered as Frank finished up and with drew from inside Sam. "Behave and it'll be easier for you. Less painful." It was all lies, Sam found that out three days later when he was being whipped for no reason. Streaks of red running down his back after each slash of the whip to his back. Sam had tried not to give in to the pain and cry out, but it had failed and instead of just screaming he was crying, and not just that, but he was crying for Dean. After that Sam knew that if he gave in he'd be tortured and raped, if he fought then maybe he could get away, and still be tortured and raped. But at least then he'll be a Winchester, fighting the whole way. But it just got worse from there. Each passing day worst then the last.

"I feel teeth, you loose one." Frank warned as he undid his pants and pulled out his hard aching cock for Sam to service, Sam was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and a blind fold over his eyes. A part of him was starting to forget what the sun looked like. "Open up." Frank ordered, Sam opened his mouth and Frank thrust his cock inside Sam's mouth going as far back as he could. Sam started to gag and choke, when Frank felt Sam start to bite him he pulled out slapped Sam sending him to the ground before grabbing a pair of pliers and going back to Sam. He forced his mouth open and put the pliers into the back of Sam's mouth, grabbing the very far right back tooth and pulled. Sam screamed out in pain he didn't know how long he's been here, if it's been days, months or possibly years. What he does know is that when ever it seems to get better Frank comes up with some other sick and perverse thing to do to his body, and Sam's helpless to stop him. He's been getting weaker with each passing day, he get's just enough to eat and drink to stay alive, but not enough to keep him strong or keep him from losing weight.

At one point Frank had chained Sam down to the mattress, let Sam hear him sharpening a knife, before taking a extremely dull one. Then he straddled Sam's chest, forced Sam's mouth open and warned, "I'm going to fuck your throat with a knife, keep it relaxed or get cut and die, your choice." Sam whimpered in fear as he felt a knife being put in his mouth, tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to stay relaxed, but he was scared. He didn't want to die, he still believed that his brother would save him, but he didn't even known if his brother was alive, let alone awake and coming for him.

After over a month passed Frank finally took the blindfold off of Sam, Sam's eyes were weak and sensitive to light, he was extremely pale from having little to no sun light. He was unchained, and that night he tried to run away, but Frank had caught him and twisted his ankle so bad that it would be over a month before he could walk right again, if it got attended to right. But Frank had cuffed his ankle to a chain hooked into the wall, it had five feet on it so Sam could walk around a little, but not much. His ankle swelled around the cuff digging into his skin. Sam had completely forgotten what it was like not being in pain.

Then Frank came in one day and lied to Sam, he told him that Dean had died, breaking Sam's spirit and fight. After that he was allowed out of the basement as long as he did as he was told not just from Frank but from his brother Jason as well. He was even given clothes to wear. But the light in Sam's eyes that had once been there was gone, the fight in Sam's spirit no longer lasted and Sam's dreams of Dean saving him were history. And while this was going on, Dean was figuring out who had kidnapped his little brother, and he knew who it was. All he had to do was find out where he lived and get his baby brother back, and kill Frank. _Even if it was the last thing he did_.

A/N: I have three choices on how Dean saves Sam, he cons his way through with Bobby, he breaks in and takes Sam, or he confronts Jason and Frank killing them both and taking Sam. I will wait a week, which ever is picked most is the one I will use. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one is called Rescue. And it's up to Sam to heal his brother from all the abuse he was put through, and find out a more in depth look on it from Sam himself. So I hope you enjoy it and please it makes me put out my chapters sooner the more reviews I have.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer on chapter one

Votes for chapter six. Dean and Bobby con their way in: 1

Dean breaks in and takes same: 1

Dean kicks Jason and Franks ass then takes Same: 1

The vote came out a tie so I'm using all three.

Chapter Six: Rescue

Dean was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala looking at a white house, the sun was just going down. It'd be dark soon and then Dean can get in there and grab Sam, he has no idea what that jack ass is doing his baby brother. He looked at Bobby who was drinking some coffee they had brought with them. He was remembering how he found out where Frank lived, that woman that called him.

Dean was just coming out of the shower, they had gone back to the town where Frank had first attacked Sammy in that parking lot. And his cell phone went off, Bobby had gone out to get breakfast and his phone was on the nightstand. He walked over and picked it up, he answered it. "Hello." He hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID. "H-Hi, you don't know me but I need to talk. We have a friend in common." A woman's voice said on the other end. "Who is this, and who's the friend?" Dean asked. She swallowed hard before answering. "Sam." She answered.

"You know Sam, where is he." Dean asked sounding more desperate then he had meant for it to come out. "I know where he is, I know what's happened to him, and know that we need to speak in person. Go to the Sixty six Diner. I'll meet you there." She hung up then. Dean had looked at the phone before pocketing it, he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door before Bobby could get back.

He had no idea what she looked like, no idea where she was, and no idea when she was going to show up. "H-hi" He heard her voice behind him. He turned around, she was pretty, her long blond hair curling around face, her blue eyes looked sad. "I'm Sue. I'll tell you what you need to know, and then I'll tell you where to find Sam." Sue explained. "Let's go inside." She suggested heading for the door to the diner.

Dean looked back at the house, as he remembered what she told him. Whipped, beaten, raped, and that's only what she saw on the surface. There's no telling how traumatized his baby brother is, he just has to get in there. The cop thing hadn't worked, but he did get the lay out of the house.

After Dean got back from the diner he told Bobby what had happened, the woman, who had turned out to be a doctor told Dean everything she knew. What was worse was that Sue is Frank's older sister, she gave Dean morphine some shots and told him out to fill it. From the pain she described Sam's gonna need it. That afternoon Dean and Bobby put on suits and went to the address she gave him. He poised as cops on the missing persons case for Sam Winchester. It worked, they got past the front door, and found out that Frank's younger brother Jason lives there. "I'm sorry but Frank's at work right now." Jason informed them. "Yes when will he be home?" Dean asked.

"He won't be home until late." Dean and Bobby heard a chain rattle in the kitchen. "What's that?" Bobby asked.

"Oh that's the dog, I'll put him away." Jason said as he disappeared into the kitchen. They heard more rattling and then a whimper and a door slam and then locks put in place. Dean walked into the kitchen in time to see Jason finish locking up what he pretty sure was the basement door. "What's back there?" Dean asked. Jason looked at him, "Oh, it's just the dog."

"Mind if we have a look." Bobby asked.

"Not with out a warrant." Jason informed them.

And now here they are waiting for Frank to get back. After he did get back Dean wanted to bust his head in but Bobby held him back, it was a few hours later after words that Dean got out, "I'm going in Bobby, you stay here, I'll be back with Sam in a minute." Dean said as he grabbed his bag, which contain some fresh clothes for Sam, and the morphine. He pulled his lock pick before walking up to the door, he tested the knob first to find it lock. He had looked around there had been no alarm, so it was an easy job. He got the front door open, then he headed to the basement door, which was open as well. Well unlocked that is, he opened the door in time to hear a whip crack and someone he knew was Sam cry out in pain. He heard chains rattling and Frank's sick sadistic laugh.

Jason had lied to Frank, had told him that Sam had tired to signal the cops with his movements, it wasn't true. But Frank never listens to him, tears of pain were running down Sam's face. Sam had lost track of time, he had no idea how long he's been in Frank's torture chamber, for all he knows he's been here for years. It feels like years, the pain never ends, the torture never ends. His back hurts, his swollen ankle throbs, and he just wants it to end. Frank told him Dean was dead and that broke him, now all he wants is Frank to kill him so he can be with his brother again, and he won't be in pain anymore. But that wasn't to be as Sam felt the whip hit his back again, he jerked and cried out in pain. He had given up a long time ago on trying not to make a sound.

Dean pulls out his 45. As he heads down the stairs to the basement, anger was starting to boil to the surface, but he had to keep it under control, he doesn't want to scare Sam. And from what Sue had told him, it wouldn't take much to scare Sam's already fragile mind. He aimed his gun at Frank who raised the whip he cocked it, making both Sam and Frank look up. "Drop it Frank." Dean ordered as he moved over so he could get a clear shot at Frank with out hitting Sam. Sam didn't know if it was real, or just another dream. He was being held up by chains in the ceiling in the middle of the room. He was completely naked and vulnerable, there were bruises, and cuts and scares all over Sam's body. He looked way to thin, Dean knowing that Frank's been giving Sam just enough to keep him alive, no more then that.

"Get him down." Dean ordered after Frank put down the whip. He took the keys to the chains holding Sam up off his belt and undid them, he didn't stop Sam's fall as his legs couldn't hold him up he had fallen to the ground. Dean moved over closer to Sam, he hoped to god Sam would let him touch him. After all he's been through it wouldn't surprise Dean if Sam didn't want anyone to touch him. But that's not what happened, at first Sam moved away but the rushed movements, but Dean slowed down, he just got on Sam's level, he was trying to sit up, but with the pain in his back and in other areas it was hard. He looked at Dean's face, he saw Dean, it was Dean it had to be. Sam slowly reached out for his big brother, his protector, his once upon a time lover. Dean took Sam's hand gentle and protectively in his own. It is Dean. Sam thought as he moved to wrap his arms around Dean and hold on, it was Dean, Dean is here. Sam kept thinking as he held onto his brother. Dean never once stopped looking at Frank, Dean had to pry Sam's arms away from him, so he could get up and take care of Frank. He'd give anything to shoot the son of a bitch but he knew he couldn't do that not in front of Sam. So instead he chained his hands up the way Frank had chained Sam.

Then he grabbed the keys and got back down to Sam. Dean saw how swollen Sam's ankle is, and the chain cutting into his skin wasn't helping. Dean hasn't said anything yet, Sam doesn't understand why Dean won't talk to him. Dean looked at Sam, "Hey Sammy. It's okay." Dean said softly and gentle as he unlocked the chain and started to open it up. Sam hissed in pain as his ankle was freed. "There, let's get you into some clothes." Dean suggested as he put the bag on his back down and opened it up. He pulled out one of Sam's favorite shirts and sweat pants. It took a little while for Dean to get the clothes on Sam, each movement made Sam whimper in pain. Dean knew it'd be hard to get Sam out of this place. So he pulled out the morphine filled up a shot then looked at Sam. "Sammy, look at him baby." Dean said gentle. Sam responded as he looked at Dean instead of the shot. "This is for the pain." Dean explained as he headed for Sam's arm. Sam jerked back, "No please." Sam's voice was horse, and a small whisper, but Dean could hear the fear in it. "Sammy, it's me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. It'll take the pain away. I promise." Dean said. Just by promising to take the pain away helped, Sam didn't fight again as he felt the needle pierce his skin. Then Dean helped Sam to his feet, Sam was clinging to Dean as he helped Sam outside. Bobby had just been getting out of the car, Sam saw Bobby headed for them and reacted badly. He cried out for Dean as he clung to him more and tried to get away from Bobby's advances. "Bobby no, let's go slow." Dean said as he tightened his hold on Sam, the morphine was starting to kick in as Bobby opened the back door and Dean helped Sam to get in. He had Sam lay on his side curled up, he was so tired he was starting to fall asleep. It was easier when you're not in pain all the time. Dean closed the door, then went around the car and got in the other way he lifted Sam's head up and settled in letting Sam's head rest in his lap. Bobby was in the drivers seat. "Where to Dean?" Bobby asked.

A/N: Another vote, what do you say. Does Bobby and Dean take Sam to the hospital, do they take him to the hotel to take care of him themselves, or do they take him to the hotel and have Sue help them.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	7. Healing part one

Disclaimer on chapter one

Votes for chapter seven. Take him to the hotel: 1

Take to the hospital: 1

Have Sue help them to take care of Sam: 1

Again it's a tie, but unlike the last time I can't go with all three, so I'm going to go with the first one.

Healing part one:

Then he grabbed the keys and got back down to Sam. Dean saw how swollen Sam's ankle is, and the chain cutting into his skin wasn't helping. Dean hasn't said anything yet, Sam doesn't understand why Dean won't talk to him. Dean looked at Sam, "Hey Sammy. It's okay." Dean said softly and gentle as he unlocked the chain and started to open it up. Sam hissed in pain as his ankle was freed. "There, let's get you into some clothes." Dean suggested as he put the bag on his back down and opened it up. He pulled out one of Sam's favorite shirts and sweat pants. It took a little while for Dean to get the clothes on Sam, each movement made Sam whimper in pain. Dean knew it'd be hard to get Sam out of this place. So he pulled out the morphine filled up a shot then looked at Sam. "Sammy, look at me baby." Dean said gentle. Sam responded as he looked at Dean instead of the shot. "This is for the pain." Dean explained as he headed for Sam's arm. Sam jerked back, "No please." Sam's voice was horse, and a small whisper, but Dean could hear the fear in it. "Sammy, it's me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. It'll take the pain away. I promise." Dean said. Just by promising to take the pain away helped, Sam didn't fight again as he felt the needle pierce his skin. Then Dean helped Sam to his feet, Sam was clinging to Dean as he helped Sam outside. Bobby had just been getting out of the car, Sam saw Bobby headed for them and reacted badly. He cried out for Dean as he clung to him more and tried to get away from Bobby's advances. "Bobby no, let's go slow." Dean said as he tightened his hold on Sam, the morphine was starting to kick in as Bobby opened the back door and Dean helped Sam to get in. He had Sam lay on his side curled up, he was so tired he was starting to fall asleep. It was easier when you're not in pain all the time. Dean closed the door, then went around the car and got in the other way he lifted Sam's head up and settled in letting Sam's head rest in his lap. Bobby was in the drivers seat. "Where to Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair as he watched him sleep, "The hotel room." Dean said, he didn't think a hospital would be a good idea. If Sam reacted that badly to Bobby, he didn't want to think how he'd react to a bunch of strangers. He could feel the tremors as Sam was shaking, he wasn't sure if it was from the cold, from fear or from pain. Bobby started up the Impala and headed for the next town for a new hotel room, they had checked out of the one they had been using. They would spend a little extra money for a nicer room, reason a hotel room instead of a motel room. It didn't take them long to get out of town and to a new hotel. Half an hour after getting Sam out of that basement they were checked in and settled. Dean had hated having to wake Sam up, but once his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. "Dean I'll go to the store down the road and grab some supplies to take care of Sam."

"Good idea, I'm gonna be right here with Sammy." Dean said as he sat on the bed next to Sam. After Bobby left, Dean started to take off the socks he'd put on Sam's feet to protect them from the street. He tried to be as easy as possible with his twisted ankle. He hated what had happened to Sam while he was in a coma, and rehab. But he was here now and he wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt Sam again.

Dean looked in the cabinets in the hotel room which has it's own kitchen, he found a cooking bowl which would work, he filled it up with warm water from the kitchen sink, then went into the bathroom and grabbed the softest wash rag there. He put the bowl on the nightstand and the rag in the bowl before sitting next to Sam on the bed.

Dean lifted Sam up and took the shirt off, there was so much blood on Sam's back and chest. He laid Sam back down gentle, then took the rag wringed it out before gentle putting it to Sam's chest and started to wash him. It was the first time he's ever had to give Sam a sponge bath because he was unable to wash himself. Her ran his other hand over Sam's face, brushing his bangs out of the way. He wasn't as dirty as one might think, which was a surprise. Sam doesn't even need a shave, he still needs a hair cut but Dean's been saying that for years.

Sam started to stir when Dean was washing each of Sam's arms and hands, his eyelids fluttered before slowly opening and focusing on Dean. The morphine was starting to wear off, and the pain was coming back. "De-an." Sam said, his voice cracking, it was dry and horse and just terribly sore. "Hang on Sammy." Dean said as he put the rag in the water which was becoming dirty, before walking over to the frig and grabbing a cool bottle of water and going back to Sam who had been watching Dean the whole time. Sam tried to sit up but he didn't have the strength, Dean sat back down next Sam then he unscrewed the cap on the water putting it on the nightstand before putting his other hand behind Sam's head and back and helping him up. Then he placed the bottle to Sam's lips and tipped it. Sam drank and drank and drank like he hasn't had water for a long time. He finally had to pull it away before Sam drowned himself. But it felt so good, it was cool and refreshing and tasted better than the water Frank's been giving him. "More please." Sam asked, no it sounded more like a beg to Dean, which just broke his heart, Sam was so thirsty. Dean placed the bottle back to Sam's lips. "Easy Sammy, you can have all the water you want." Dean promised as Sam finished up the bottle and Dean threw it in the trash bin next to the bed before gently laying Sam back down.

Dean picked up the rag again and continue bathing Sam. He washed his face and finished up his arms before deciding to turn Sam over. But he wanted to make sure Sam wasn't in any pain before working on his abused back. "Sam are you hurting, do you need another shot of morphine." Dean asked. Sam was so tired and Dean's gentle washing was so relaxing and soothing he had been falling asleep, he opened his tired eyes and licked his dry, cracked lips before answering. "No." Sam said, he could feel some pain coming back, but he didn't want more needles he'd been stuck with so many shots by Frank. He doesn't like the pain but he doesn't like needles either, besides this pains not so bad. "Okay but if you start to hurt tell me, I want to cut off any pain before it gets to bad , then it'll take longer for the morphine to work." Dean informed him as he had Sam roll onto his stomach. Sam clutched the pillow his head was on close to him, he hasn't had a pillow in forever. Dean got some fresh water in the bowel, another bottle of water incase Sam get's thirsty again and their first aid kit so he could take care of the cuts on Sam's back.

Just as Dean was getting started Bobby decided that moment to show up, he opened the door kicking it closed making a loud bang scaring Sam. He jumped up ready to run but once he got to his feet pain spiked up his twisted ankle up his leg to his abused back. He cried out as he started to fall, Dean moved grabbing him before he hit the floor, he was shaking and crying in pain and fear. "Bobby morphine." He said. Bobby rushed to put the groceries on the table and grab another shot of morphine for Sam. "Sammy, it's okay you're safe it's me Dean. It's just Deanny." Dean said using the old name that Sam use to call him when he was a little kid. He ran his hand on Sam's forehead and he rested it on Dean's shoulder, they were both on the floor Sam in Dean's arms back against his chest, Dean against the nightstand. Bobby handed the shot to Dean who gave it to Sam without a fight this time. "That's it Sammy." Sam's panicked breaths were starting to even out and he was starting to relax in Dean's arms again. After he was sure the morphine had kicked in he put his arm over his shoulder and helped him into the bed again. He'd finish Sam's back and wait until tomorrow before working on the rest of Sam's body.

((That was just part one of the healing section of my story so tell me what you think, I have no idea how I'm going to end this story but I hope it ends with Frank's death.))

Supernatural Fanfiction


	8. Healing part two

Disclaimer on chapter one

A/N: I want to think everyone who's been reviewing and enjoying my story, keep sending those reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter up. They give me motivation and you all are motivating me with your great reviews that make me so happy.

Healing part two:

It took another hour to get Sam's back cleaned, disinfected and bandaged, by that time Sam's bladder was full from all the water but was a little skittish about asking, he is an adult and should be able to do it himself but he barely has the strength to sit up, much less get from the bed to the bathroom with out falling down from weak legs or his injured ankle. But the morphine helped in that, he liked it, no pain. He hissed and yelped a couple of times while Dean was working on his back but other then a little pain here and there it was fine. And Dean went slow not rushing, he just relaxed as Dean took care of him.

Dean finished up with Sam's back as Bobby finished putting the groceries he'd gotten and was packed up. "You leaving so soon Bobby?" Dean asked as he stood up with the bowel of filthy and bloody water. "I am, I think it's best I go back to my place, give you and Sam a few days, get things ready before you join me." Dean liked the idea.

"Yeah it'll take three to four days before I think Sam's ready for a long car ride to your place. Where he can heal up with no problems, with some luck, and we won't be bothered by anyone." Dean said as he looked at Sam who shifted some before he pored out the water and put some hot water in the bowel to let soak. "Oh Dean I got an ice pack for Sam's ankle." Bobby said as he grabbed it on the table. "Remember-"

"I know Bobby, fifteen on, fifteen off. We'll be fine."

"I know you will boy I just worry, about you and the kid, more so now after what he's been through." Bobby said. It was a few more minutes of talking before Dean saw Bobby to the door, he walked out into the hall with him talking about what they were going to do up at Bobby's place. Dean had the door slightly ajar so he could hear Sam if anything was wrong.

While Dean was out Sam started to wake up again more from his bladder then anything, he looked around and saw that Dean wasn't there. "Dean." Sam called out softly, he started to panic what if Dean left him again, what if it had been a dream, what if Dean finally realized he didn't want anything to do with him after what happened with Frank. All these what if's and no Dean to ask them to. "DEAN!" Sam called no more like cried out in fear as tears came to his eyes.

Dean rushed into the room, he had just said bye the Bobby when he heard Sam scream. Sam was partly up on the bed but was shaking from tears and the effort of not falling back on the bed. "Sam, Sammy. It's okay I'm here." Dean said as he sat back down by Sam and Sam hugged him. "Don't leave me, don't leave me please." Sam begged brokenly. Dean just shushed him and rubbed his back and rocked him back and forth and he tried to get Sam to calm down. "Sammy I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I left but I was right out the door I could hear you the whole time. I'm not going to leave you." Dean continued to repeat himself promising not to leave Sam ever again. It took a little while but Sam started to relax again as he went limp in Dean's arms. "Okay Sammy, let's get you under these covers so you can get some sleep." Dean said, he had noticed Sam's shaking the morphine was still working so it wasn't from pain, his crying had stopped so not from that, he didn't seem afraid any more so there was only more answer, he was cold. "Bathroom." Sam said before Dean laid him back down on the bed. Dean couldn't help but smile. "You need to pee?" Dean asked. Sam just nodded he was going red with embarrassment. "I'm not surprised with all that water you drank." Dean had no problem helping Sam to and from the bathroom, he had Sam's arm around his shoulder the whole time while he relived himself, then he turned down the sheets and comforter and helped Sam to lay back down before tucking him in. Sam was already starting to fall asleep once his head hit the pillows, he bent down and kissed Sam's forehead and whispered "I love you." Before going to his own bed closest to the door. "I love you Dean." Sam got out before rolling on his stomach and going to sleep.

Sometime daring the night Sam started to toss and turn caught up in a nightmare, it was when he started to scream and beg that Dean jumped awake. He heard things like…"No, please don't…Not again I'll be good I promise." It was the brokenness in Sam's voice that hurt his heart, he hated seeing and hearing Sam sound and act so helpless. He rushed to Sam's bed and sat down trying to get him under control, he was crying and pleading and screaming. "Sam, Sammy baby wake up." Dean said gently as he shook Sam's shoulder. "It's just a nightmare, your safe here, with me your brother Dean." Dean kept repeating himself trying to get Sam out of it, finally he jumped awake so fast he hit his head against Deans on accident. Dean fell off the bed with a thump and an ow as he put his hand to his now sore forehead, but it was really Sam that was hurting at the moment. Not from the hit to the head but from the fact that he had hit Dean. He still had tears running down his face, "Dean, Dean I'm so sorry I'm so, so sorry." Sam said. "Please don't' be mad." Sam begged as fear gripped his heart again. Dean stood up and sat back down. "Sammy I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault." Dean said as he brushed the tears away. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Dean said, that sick fuck Frank does. Dean finished angrily in his head, but he kept those words and emotions away he didn't want to scare Sam any more then he already is. Sam gripped clumsily as Deans nightshirt, he was sweating and shaking and needed his big brothers love and attention and care right now.

Dean grabbed Sam's hands in his, he kissed each one of them before pulling Sam in for a hug, this is the most chick flick moment's his had in a long time, but Sam needed it, he's been through so much in the past two months. Dean doesn't know if he'll ever get his baby brother back the way he was or not, but that doesn't matter to Dean, right now what matters is that he just gets his baby Sammy better and healthy and strong again.

Dean looked at the clock real quick as he held Sam to see it was three in the morning, he remembered finally getting to bed at one. After Sam had gone limp in his arms again he laid him down. He started to get up to go back to his bed but Sam grabbed his arm weakly. "No Dean, please just lay with me for a little while." Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam's puppy dog eyes and couldn't say no to that, he moved Sam over and had him turn on his side, the side that doesn't have the injured ankle then got in under the covers and closing his eyes. It was a few minutes before he felt Sam's hand on his arm pulling him closer, Dean took that as a good sign as he put his arm around Sam's chest and held him close. "I'll keep the nightmares away Sammy." Dean promised before kissing the back of his head before they both went back to sleep for the rest of the night. Sam didn't have another nightmare the whole time, either he was to tired, or Dean kept to his word of keeping them away.

Supernatural Fanfiction


	9. Healing part three

Disclaimer on chapter one

Healing part three:

Dean woke up early the next morning to find himself on his back and Sam half on top of him, with his head on his chest and his arm around his waist. As much as he hated to move Sam right now, his bladder was screaming at him for some release. He gently moved Sam turning him on his side before getting up, Sam didn't do much but obey where Dean moved him as he continued his peaceful sleeping, and boy was it a good sight to see. He went to the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar, he didn't want Sam to feel completely alone if he woke up while Dean was in the bathroom peeing. Luckily he got out of the bathroom just as Sam was waking up. He groaned as the first thing to hit him was pain and lots of it. Dean grabbed the morphine that was on the table and quickly filled a syringe for Sam. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, Sam jumped when he felt the dip in the bed but then quickly relaxed as he remembered it was only Dean. He was safe now away from Frank and his nasty evil brother Jason. "Hey Sammy, can you turn on your back for me?" Dean asked in that soft gently but at the same time gruff voice of his, it was still soothing to Sam's ears as he did as he was asked. "Good boy, how badly are you hurting?" Dean asked, Sam focused on Dean's concerned and worried face first then moved his eyes to the shot in Dean's hand. "A lot, I hurt a lot Dean." Sam said his voice horse and tired.

"You won't fight me if I give you this shot of morphine which will take the pain away?" Dean asked. Sam just shook his head, he's been with pain so long he craves the relief Dean gives him with the morphine, Dean's just a little worried that if he gives his baby brother to much he'll become addicted. He also fears that his stomach won't be able to handle pain meds right now, he's so thin, no telling how much he was given to eat. Dean would just have to risk the addiction to give Sam some much needed pain relief.

Now that Dean's thinking about food he's hungry himself, but first Sam. "Sammy, if I cook you some soup, you think you'll be able to eat it." Dean asked. Sam thought about that for a minute before finally nodding his head. "Alright." Dean said as he stood up putting the now used syringe in a jar as he walked into the kitchen. Bobby had bought two kinds of soup, chicken noodles and tomato. "Chicken noodles it is." Dean mumbled as he got out a pan he'd found yesterday and the soup and started to cook it, he's cooked it before, it's best when Sammy's sick. More so when he was a kid, Dean couldn't help but smile at the memories. While the soup was cooking he grabbed the ice pack and put ice and water in it, before grabbing a cup towel and walking over to Sam. He grabbed the pillows off the other bed and propped him up with a few before putting one under Sam's hurt ankle, which he'll clean after Sam get's some much needed food in his tummy. He laid the cup towel on his ankle and then the ice pack. "How's that feel?" Dean asked. Sam was feeling better, the morphine was working. "It feels fine Dean, thanks." Sam said as he just laid back against the pillows and tried to relax.

Dean pored the now cooked soup into a bowl, leaving enough soup in the pan for seconds if he wants more. Bobby had bought a bed tray so Sam didn't have to leave the bed to eat. He put the bowl and a cup of water on the tray along with a spoon. He walked over his brother who was just realizing how hungry he was from the smell of the soup. Dean set the tray on the bed for Sam, "There you go." Dean said as he ran his hand through Sam's hair, his forehead felt hot. Sam looked at Dean, he was happy to be with Dean again. Sam picked up the spoon but his hand was shaking so much that all the soup on the spoon fell back into the bowl. Sam put the spoon down, he felt so weak, he's always be weak and pathetic. Even Frank said he was, Dean hated seeing Sam like this. But he knew with sometime Sam would make it, he'd get better.

Dean sat down next to Sam, "It's okay Sammy." Dean said as he picked up the spoon. If Sam couldn't feed himself then he would. Sam's his responsibility, these day's not because he has to but because he wants to. He loves Sam to much to ever not take care of him when Sam needs him. He dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to Sam's lips, Sam kept his mouth closed, he wasn't a child, or a baby, why couldn't he stop shaking. Why couldn't he feed himself, why couldn't he stop Frank from doing what he did to him. Is he that weak, he's fought demons, monsters even vampires but one human makes him weak, makes him feel helpless, like his life isn't his. He was never in control he just wants some of that control back and this isn't it.

Dean put the spoon back in the bowl. "Sammy you have to eat, one way or another you're going to eat." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean then at the bowl, he tried again to feed himself and again his hand was shaking to much. "I hate this, I hate feeling weak and pathetic I can't even feed myself." Sam said not looking at Dean. Dean put his hand under Sam's chin and gentle raised Sam's head so he was looking at him. "Sammy you're not weak or pathetic, you just need a little more help right now, until you get your strength back." Dean said as he looked into Sam's eyes. Sam didn't see hate, or disgust in Dean's eyes, all he saw was love, it wasn't love for a brother it was a kind of love that one would get his lover. Dean kissed Sam's forehead, "Ready to try again?" He asked picking up the spoon again. Sam looked at it as Dean brought the spoon to Sam's lips a second time trying to get him to eat.

After a minute Sam hesitantly opened his mouth and Dean put the food into Sam's mouth, Sam chewed the noodles and chicken then swallowed. The first few bites was a little hard, but as his stomach was realizing it was getting food it was easier for Sam to just open his mouth as Dean slowly fed him.

It was ten minutes later the bowel was almost half empty when Sam started to feel full he shook his head to the next spoon. "I'm full." Sam said. Then there was a knock on the door that made Sam jump in fear. Dean put one hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him the other on his gun on the nightstand. He looked and saw the salt line still there from last night, "Who is it?" Dean asked. And the most surprising thing happened, he wasn't expecting it to be the person it was. "It's Jo." She asked from outside the door. Both Dean and Sam were surprised they haven't heard or seen Jo in over a year and suddenly she stops by at the most inconvenient of times. "Hang on." Dean said as he put the gun down, he grabbed the glass of water off the tray, he knew his brother wouldn't want Jo to see Dean helping him to drink or eat, so he let him drink some before putting it on the nightstand and putting the bed tray on the kitchen table before grabbing his gun again and heading to the door. He unlocked it and then opened it slightly gun at the ready. Once he saw it was really her he opened the door all the way. "Come on in Jo, I have a flask of holy water for you to drink." Dean said as he grabbed it out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Dean is this really necessary?"

"Yes." Both Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Fine." She took a long gulp from the flask, nothing happened, "are you two happy now?"

"We're happier." Dean said as he took it back put the cap on and placed in his duffle. "So what do you want Jo?" Dean asked as Jo closed the door. She looked at Sam, finding it rather odd that he was still in bed with his foot propped on pillows and an ice pack on it. "What happened? Did you twist your ankle on a hunt?" Jo asked. Dean walked over to Sam and took the ice pack off replacing the covers, the cut the chain made on Sam's ankle was still there, he needs to bandage it, but right now he didn't want Jo asking any more questions they weren't in the mood to answer at the moment. It had been long enough anyways and Sam's foot needed a brake. "Yes." Sam said the water helped his voice some but it was still horse and was probably going to be like that for a few more days, all the screaming and crying out in pain has worn his voice down, it had been a mere whisper not to long ago so it was getting better.

"Jo I'll ask again what do you want?" Dean sat down on the other bed as he watched Jo who sat by him. "Well I'm one town over just finishing up a hunt when I saw Bobby filling up his tank at the gas station, we talked and he told me you boys were here, I asked why but all he said was you two were on a hunt. When I asked more questions about what hunt he told me to ask you guys."

"Jo what hunt we were on is over and finished now we're just trying to get better so we can get back on the road, that a good enough answer for you?" Dean said a little more harshly then he'd meant to, but he can't help it, he's not in the mood to talk about Frank, who he had been hunting. In his mind Frank's no better then the demon's and monsters they hunt. Which makes him one evil sick son of a bitch. "I see, well I hope you guys did better on your hunt then I did on mine, but let's save that for another time. I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said looking at Dean, she still had a thing for him, and she had no idea that the only one Dean had eyes for was Sam, who didn't like the way she was looking at his brother. That's when he started to get scared, after what's happened he's worried Dean won't want him like that ever again, he doesn't know if he'd be able to take it if Dean got together with Jo, even for just a night. Sam just knew it'd kill him inside, just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. Jo looked back at Sam and saw his eyes water, "Sam what's wrong?" Jo asked. Dean looked at him and started to get worried, "Well Jo that's the end of our visit." Dean said. She looked at Dean and decided that it was time to go, what ever was going on with Sam they defiantly didn't want her to know. But being the hunter she is, she was naturally curious, and just might have to dig into this and into the hunt they were on. "Alright, I'll go. It was nice seeing you Dean, and you to Sam." Jo said as she left.

Once the door was closed and the salt was back in place he went to Sam who was trying really hard not to brake down in tears. "Sammy, baby what is it?" Dean asked as he sat next to Sam. "Are you hurting?" Dean was going to fill another syringe with morphine when Sam spoke. "No, I am hurting. But not like that." Dean looked back at Sam. "Then like what?"

"I'm…I'm scared, the way Jo was looking at you, and remembering how you two had been flirting with each other a couple of years ago at the roadhouse. And…And with what I went through." Sam couldn't continue as those tears he'd been trying so hard to hold back came spilling down his cheeks. But he didn't have to finish, Dean understood perfectly what Sam was getting at. "Sammy, no I'd never leave you." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder again as he put his other hand on Sam's cheek and wiped his tears away, or tried to anyways. "Baby please, I won't leave you, I love you more then anything or anyone else on this planet. And nothing that son of a bitch did to you will ever make that change." Dean explained, Sam looked at him. His lip was quivering and his tears were getting more violent. "Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes, really?" Dean said as tears of his own were coming to his eyes. Sam hugged Dean, needing to feel Dean's strong embrace. Sam's hug was weak but Dean more then made up for that, he rubbed Sam's back soothing him and saying sweet loving things in Sam's ear as he gentle rocked away his tears.

After Sam stopped crying he started to fall asleep again, those tears had been hard on his already well abused body that he had a hard time staying awake. Dean knew he had to check Sam's lower half of his body out but he wasn't going to when Sam's asleep and with out his knowledge, that'd make him no better then Frank, he won't ever take advantage of Sam like that. And Sam's so weak and vulnerable right now that if he woke up while Dean was in a way violating his body it'd probably just kill Sam on the inside. So Dean let him sleep, he'd wait until after Sam woke up again to examine and clean up the rest of him.

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, the next chapter will be graphic as Dean takes care of the rest of Sam's poor abused body. If there are any request of things you'd like to see happen please tell me in your reviews I will try and make them happen. But don't worry I've decided to end this story with Franks death so that's something to look foreword to.

Supernatural Fanfiction


End file.
